fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SJPC04 / Transcript
"No!" a voice called out. "I'm going to be late!" The voice belonged to Hennessy, who was rushing back and forth from her room to the nearby bathroom to other various rooms in her house. She had a softball team outfit on, matching cap included. She had it all---except for her special shoes. These shoes were only worn on this occasion, and she had to find them. Then, she looked inside a drawer; somehow, her shoes were misplaced. Strangely enough, they were usually in the closet next to the drawer. Finally was she able to finish preparing for a game that was going to take place that day. She didn't live too far away from the stadium either. All she had to do was make her way outside and then to it. That would explain why all she said before leaving the house was, "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" She didn't get the time to hear their "Good luck!" responses. As she was making her way to the stadium, she was joined, hand in hand, by another girl, this one with violet hair tied into one big ponytail. "T-Tomomi!" Hennessy gasped with surprise. Much surprise indeed. Tomomi usually never held hands, but it seemed she, too, was ready for the game. "Looks like we both made our way at the same time!" Tomomi remarked. "How about we break that losing streak? This season has been horrible." And a bad season it was, with a total, which Hennessy had written down in a notebook, of two wins and seven losses. At this rate they won't be able to advance to anything else! It would obviously need skill, and luck, to be able to make a comeback. "I know, I know," Hennessy started. "But it's not really my fault entirely. If we lose this game though..." She couldn't finish, but another loss could activate her temper. Her short temper. Most of the losses weren't that bad, anyways, which explained why she wasn't upset right now. Or at least she didn't show it. Finally, they made it to the stadium, with only staff setting everything up and only one other girl, who was helping out. "Let's do this!" Hennessy and Tomomi exclaimed with perfect synchronization. ('''OPENING:' Showtime! Shining Jewels Pretty Cure)'' Meanwhile, Magenta bursted into her room, shouting, "Good news!" There was no response. "Good news!" she repeated her excited motion, still without a response. "I'm waiting on you, Gemma!" Gemma popped out, but this time from under Magenta's bed. As this wasn't expected, Magenta gasped in shock. "Sorry about this... It got crowded in that bag," Gemma admitted. "Backpack," Magenta corrected her. "Anyways, I have good news!" "Another Pretty Cure, by chance? Or maybe a candidate?" Magenta giggled for a second. "I wish," she stopped herself with a serious tone. "But look what I got!" She pulled out four tickets from her pocket. "Tickets! One for me, another for you, another for Linux, and one last one for Audi! Maybe we can find the next Pretty Cure at the game!" Gemma only went back under the bed. "What game?" she flatly asked. "Softball!" Magenta cheered. "Come on, Gemma!" She constantly begged, hoping that Gemma would tag along. Nothing happened. All it was now was a begging Magenta until she changed her sentence. "You've never said 'no' to anything!" Gemma finally responded, "Imagine all the people that are going to be at that game! In the stands! How likely would it be to find the next candidate?" "Well, we can always give it a shot!" "All right," Gemma decided. "I guess I can't say 'no' to your opinion." She popped out once more, this time staying close to Magenta. Magenta happily marched out of her room with Gemma. "Now let's go invite Linux and Audi!" As she left the house, no one paid attention to the fact that there was a star-like creature tagging along with her. In fact, they were all minding their own business, while Magenta marched out, focused on both the game and Pretty Cure. Thankfully, neither Linux or Audi lived far from Magenta, so walking would be a good method for traveling. At least, until they had to head to the stadium. "Gemma," Magenta confessed. "I think neither of us know where they live." Suddenly, Gemma took over as the guide. "But they're in ownerships of two of the Shining Jewels, which I can feel presence of. Follow me!" After some time, they arrived at a one-story apartment, specifically at apartment 204. "One of them is in here," Gemma noticed. Magenta knocked on the door, and just as expected, Linux answered by opening it. "Hi, Magenta," she greeted with a smile. Magenta waved to her. "So there's a softball game starting soon, and I have tickets for all three of us and Audi to not only watch the game, but maybe find another Pretty Cure!" she explained as she held up the tickets. Linux pointed a pointer finger, indicating for Magenta to wait a moment, then took off to ask for permission to go with her friend. She wasn't gone long, because she returned in only a matter of seconds. "Let's go," she smiled in a more excited manner, although her tone wasn't as excited as Magenta's, rather it was much calmer. The three set off, now on their way to bring Audi along. The audience was already filling up at the stadium, and both teams were clearly present and ready. One girl on Hennessy's team was beginning to sweat, and looked like she was getting sick. This caught the team's attention. "I-I...d-don't feel g-good..." she tried to speak, but it just came out as though she were in a terrible condition. Luckily, the umpire noticed the situation, and rushed over to her. "Don't worry, Yuka," the umpire comforted her. "I'll get you to a restroom." The two went off together into the stadium building, with Hennessy following, stating, "A team captain, that's me, should go with her too." The team watched in fear as the game may be called off if Yuka would not be able to play. The audience seemed to notice, too, as one person mentioned, "Is this game getting called off our something?" Speaking of the audience, there was a girl sitting near that person. A very familiar looking girl. With a familiar looking green hairstyle. And nearby was a man with familiar looking gray hair and eyes... "Has Audi really snuck into that stadium?! She'd never do that!" Magenta piped up as she and the others arrived. "Gemma! I think your 'searching device' thingamajig is glitched out!" "Calm down," Linux approached. "Maybe she bought a ticket without us knowing." She thought on who she could give the fourth ticket to. Who would want to watch a softball game, especially with Hennessy in it? Or better yet, what about someone from Mitsukesa that knows her? Wait, should she really invite her? She decided not to, because she'd probably decline in her "rumored" cold fashion. While the girls were standing in front, Gemma had already progressed towards the inside of the stadium. "Wait!" they both shouted, darting for the entrance, but not continuing before handing in the tickets. Once they made it inside though, she became hidden in the crowded attendees. But Linux did manage to pay her attention to someone waiting at a restroom door, and rushed up to her. "Linux?" Magenta wondered while following her. If it wasn't Gemma, then who was it? Besides, knowing that Linux is one of her partners, she had to find out. Hennessy was waiting, with a nervous look, on Yuka, who sounded like she was becoming more sick. "Yuka? Are you okay?" she asked. She couldn't go in there, as requested by the umpire. She was only to wait, that is until Linux suddenly showed up in front of her. "Oh! Linux!" she noticed, greeting her with a wave. The sound in the restroom only made Linux confused as to what had happened. "What's going on in there?" she popped the question. "It's my teammate Yuka. Or at least, one of my teammates," Hennessy answered with a sorrowful look. "Apparently she's sick, but I'm hoping she'll feel better before the game starts. She didn't have a fever when it was checked." As she finished, Magenta reached her location with a surprised face. "It's Hennessy!" she cheered. "She's Mitsukesa's team captain! HENNESSY!!!!" She hugged her so hard to the point where they fell over. Both of them couldn't help but giggle. Hennessy managed to escape from the bottom of the mini pile. "Well, I've got to go," she told them just as Yuka, looking perfectly normal, left the restroom. "So do I," she joined, having heard the previous statement. The two girls left to prepare for the game. "We should go and find Gemma," Linux reminded Magenta about Gemma having left them. They left in a different direction, yet still towards the arena. After entering one of the entrance areas, they both noticed a flying figure, which appeared exactly like Gemma...because it was Gemma, locating Audi. The duo stood in shock. "Audi is already here?!" they exclaimed as they darted over to the row of seats. "Gemma," Linux started. "Could we please talk about something afterwards? Something that, well, concerned Magenta earlier?" Neither of them were able to speak any further, because the game was now ready to start, with the players on the field. After the 4th inning, Hennessy's team was, surprisingly, winning with a score of 4 to 3. It was obviously going to be a close game, but would they win in the end? Then, it happened. The 5th inning had just started, and Yuka was up to bat. The pitch wasn't much of an issue, rather it was after hitting it. Yuka had dropped the bat to the ground, ready to run to the bases, with a bit too much force and speed. It instead ended up breaking in pieces, shocking everyone. "Time out!" the umpire called. That's when the gray headed man from the audience stood up with a familiar bag... "And now it's time to give this game a twist," he smirked. He stood up and walked down to where he could throw the mist. Audi was the first to notice this. "E-E-Everyone...?" she started. "L-Look!" She pointed to the man, who was now revealed as Glass, summoning the softball bat Ushina. "Do we have to? In front of the crowd?" Linux asked. "I do not want them knowing this." She sighed while pulling out her Shining Jewel. The others followed suit, getting their Shining Jewels out of whatever carrying case or pocket they had. Gemma began to panic."Wait! Wait!" she warned them. "Not in front of- Wh-What Linux said!" She turned around and noticed that practically every person who had been watching the game was escaping with screams of terror. "Never mind! Just transform now!" The girls lifted their jewels into the air with their transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!", transforming into their Pretty Cure alter egos in a snap. It was time. Time for the Pretty Cure to change the outcome of the current "game". "Ushina!" the monster bellowed as it threw softballs into the air and hit them in various direction. The Pretty Cure were forced to dodge them as they headed towards the Ushina...which didn't last long, because it was hitting the balls too many too quick! "USHINA!" the monster now cheered. Gemma, on the other hand, was panicking. "Where's the fourth Cure? I need her!" Then, she thought of someone who was amazing at softball and could fight very strong as a Cure. "Hennessy!" she called out. As she did, the amber jewel emitted a light. Luckily, Hennessy was still in the arena. Or, at least in the team area on the field. Gemma caught sight of her and threw the jewel over to her, which she noticed coming closer to her with every moment. The light grew brighter the closer it got. "Yell, 'Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!' Don't worry about what it means for now, just fight!" Gemma yelled to her. Hennessy caught it with success, and Gemma's command echoed from it. "I have no idea why I'm doing something like this," she commented while shaking her head a bit. "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!" Her orange top, and skirt, appeared, followed by her double-layered, wing-like sleeves. She jumped up in a hyper style as her orange high heels and white arm warmers appeared. Her hair, which had grown longer, was tied into a long ponytail, with her eyes changing into a matching orange color. She looked at herself. "I've got to admit it though. This is one nice looking appearance" she silently complimented. "Is this a joke? AGAIN?!" Glass complained as Hennessy's transformation was finished. "Who's this one?!" "Me? Well..." Hennessy, or rather, a currently unknown Cure, tried to introduce, but suddenly the words surged through her. "Sparkling orange Cure Amber!" She striked a pose after the introduction. The Ushina noticed her and began to hit balls in her direction. "Ushina!" it roared, but this time angrily. Amber elegantly dodged every single one, which got the others' attention. While they were watching, Crystal immediately recognized Amber. "H-Hennessy?" She stared in awe. "You may be able to hit at such crazy speeds," Amber mocked. "But aren't you going to try to get me?" The Ushina didn't pay attention and continued its actions. "You are one tough thing here!" she realized. "Now, what else do I-" She accidentally hit her bow, specifically where the jewel was, triggering the Kira Charm Wand. "What's this?" she asked as she grabbed for it. She tried using it to return the balls to the monster, which seemed to work well, except it didn't make it tired. "So, that's not it?" Amber noticed. The sun on the top began to emit a great amount of light and emitted a surge of action to her mind. "I suddenly...know?" she wondered. She held the wand in front of her, but didn't spin it like a baton. "Pretty Cure!" She now spun it, but instead in a clockwise position above her. "Orange Amber Beam!" As though a miracle was occurring, a beautiful orange beam of light hit the Ushina. It soaked it in for a few seconds, before it finally faded away, returning both the mist to Glass and the broken bat to normal. "Cure Amber, is it?" Glass thought to himself. "That team is already growing too large! And the Ushina are so dumb! They should be able to defeat, not be defeated!" He left in a figurative pit of rage. "And that's how I became Cure Amber!" Hennessy supposedly finished explaining around a table with Magenta, Linux, Audi, and Gemma. Silence broke out, but Linux was able to stop it with clapping. "Congrats! Welcome to the team," she welcomed. The others, sans Audi (who was happily smiling instead) clapped along for Hennessy. "It's all because I threw the jewel at her!" Gemma chimed in, interrupting everyone. "I didn't dare try to get injured flying over to her, so I had to use another tactic. It seems it worked!" "Even more, I only was told how to transform," Hennessy spoke once again. "But do you want to know the best part?" she asked as she stood up, hitting her hands on the table while doing so. Everyone stared at her without any noise or motion. "My team won! 6 to 4! It's a miracle!" she rejoiced. The group cheered for her, Audi included, and walked up for a group hug. Magenta stopped it by suggesting, "Shall we all have some cake to celebrate?" The others agreed, but the conversation didn't finish until... "That means there is only one Pretty Cure left," Gemma told them as she held out an opal jewel. The girls looked at each other, shrugging shoulders and shaking heads, trying to think about who the final Pretty Cure could be. "It better not be who I think it may be," Hennessy feared. "Blue-colored jewel? Blue hair and eyes?" She ran off, but not before shouting to everyone, "Let's get that cake now! Might as well enjoy something while we can!" Finally, everyone took off, being watched by the mentioned girl. "What did she say about me?" she asked herself. ('''ENDING:' Angel's Song)'' Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe